Retractable components, such as position lights for aircraft, are often controlled using a linear actuator. For example, an aircraft light may be deployed/extended (e.g., vertically) when in use and retracted when no longer in use. When deployed/extended, an aircraft light may experience loads that are perpendicular to the direction of actuation (i.e., lateral loads), which can cause the light to deflect laterally. In response to this deflection, water or other foreign objects may enter the light assembly and/or actuator assembly through temporarily deformed seals and cause damage and/or wear to the assembly.